


Making Him Wait

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cecil likes messing with Earl, Earl tries not to let him get away with it, and Carlos is adorable. And they all have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrdinaryBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryBird/gifts).



His mouth was desperate against Cecil's, breath coming hard, but Cecil was methodical, lips and teeth and tongue working over Earl's slowly, gently, possessively. Drawing back to gaze at him with heavy-lidded eyes, Cecil purred, "What's your hurry, Harlan?"  
  
Earl panted for air. "No--no hurry," he said, his voice coming out in a gasp.  
  
"Good." Cecil leaned in to lick the curve of Earl's ear, his breath rolling hot against Earl's skin. "I want to take my time with you."  
  
Earl shuddered, his hips bucking forward involuntarily, and Cecil laughed.  
  
"And how is our scientist?" Cecil asked, glancing away from where he had Earl pinned naked up against the kitchen wall to Carlos, who was sitting fully dressed on a chair with a clipboard in his lap. Earl looked over in time to see Carlos lift the clipboard and reveal the tent in his slacks.  
  
"Um," Carlos said, "I'm getting _so much_ data right now." He shifted uncomfortably. " _So much_."

"Good," Cecil smiled. "But it looks like you could use a little _more_ data."

Carlos bit his lip. "Uh huh."

"Earl," Cecil said, "you stay _right there_. Don't move." He released Earl's wrists, leaving Earl to hold his arms up over his head on his own, and strolled--no, _swaggered_ \--over to Carlos. "Pants," Cecil commanded, hands on his hips, and Carlos fumbled to his feet. The clipboard clattered to the floor as the scientist quickly unbuttoned and unzipped.

Unfortunately, Cecil was kind of in the way, so Earl couldn't really see what Carlos was doing. He let out a small whine. Cecil glanced over his shoulder and grinned. He stepped to the side to afford Earl a better view just as Carlos pulled his cock out of his astronaut boxer shorts.

" _Very_ good," Cecil praised. "You want Earl to see your big cock, Carlos?"

"Yes," Carlos breathed, and his cock bobbed up toward his stomach.

"Earl? Do you see it?"

"I see it," Earl said. He couldn't take his eyes off it. "It's beautiful."

"He's looking at you, Carlos," Cecil teased. "He's watching you."

"Oh," Carlos sighed, closing his eyes.

"What do you want me to do to your cock while Earl watches?"

"Oh, gods," Carlos said.

"You have to tell me, Carlos, or I won't do it." Cecil looked back to Earl again and winked, and Earl felt his own cock jump. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his hands over his head.

"Oh, sweet Cecil, I want--I want that beautiful mouth."

Cecil leaned in to give Carlos a lingering kiss. "Carlos," he said adoringly, "you're going to have to do a little better than _that_."

Carlos' eyes snapped open and locked onto Earl's with sudden determination. "I want Earl to watch you blow me," he told Cecil, staring at Earl, hands fisting in his hair in a gesture Earl recognized as embarrassed pleasure. It didn't hurt that he looked like a lingerie model when he did that. Earl licked his lips and was pleased to hear Carlos let out a groan in response. "I want--I want your tongue on my shaft," the scientist huffed, "and your lips on my head, and I want you to suuuuuuuuck..."

The last word trailed off into a moan as Cecil suddenly obliged, sinking swiftly to his knees and taking Carlos into his mouth.

Earl trembled against the wall, pressing himself backwards in effort to stay put. He watched Cecil's head bobbing back and forth for a moment, imagining what that expert mouth must feel like. Then he raised his eyes to watch as Carlos' eyes took pleasured turns rolling back, then dropping to gaze lustily down at Cecil, then shifting back up to watch Earl watching him. Carlos' mouth had fallen open and he was gasping "Oh--oh--oh--" and Earl wanted to kiss him, to capture those moans and make them his.

"Cecil," Earl practically growled.

"Hmmm?" Cecil hummed around Carlos' cock. Carlos whined as Cecil drew his mouth slowly away, flicking his tongue across the tip. "Is someone getting impatient?"

"My arms are tired," Earl complained.

"Is that so?"

"Also," Earl ducked his head, "Carlos' mouth. I mean. I want to kiss him."

"I see!" Cecil gave him a thoughtful look. "But then who will be the voyeur?"

Carlos let out a small whimper. Cecil leaned in and kissed the head of Carlos' cock ever so lightly. "Fine," he said with a grin. "Come here, Earl."

Earl lowered his arms--he hadn't been lying, they _were_ getting tired--and quickly crossed the room to Cecil's side.

"You wanted to kiss him," Cecil prompted, "so kiss him."

Carlos looked wrecked. His eyes were dark and his face was flushed and his lips were parted and as Earl leaned in he let out a strangled moan.

"You can touch him, Carlos," Cecil said, and at that Carlos' hands were on Earl's face, thumbs brushing his cheeks, fingertips stroking back into his hair. Earl grunted and pressed into the kiss, deepening it, gripping Carlos' shoulders.

"The sous chef can't help himself," Cecil purred from below them, his voice going deep. "He always has to have a taste."

Earl jolted as suddenly a slick hand slipped itself around his cock. He hadn't even heard Cecil open the lube. There was no time to really think about this, though, as then there was another cock alongside his own, velvety skin soft and warm and wet within the tight column of Cecil's hand, and then Cecil was pumping them both together. Carlos gasped into Earl's mouth.

"But the scientist wanted him to watch first," Cecil continued. "He got to feel lustful eyes staring at him, craving his body. The scientist is always observing, but what he _really_ wants is to be observed himself."

Carlos was shuddering. Earl held his shoulders tighter, both to support him and to keep from clutching him close and potentially ruining Cecil's angle. His own legs were starting to shake.

"And now here they are clinging to each other, hungrily claiming each other's mouths, and it's me, your humble host, watching this time, working them both, making them moan," Cecil narrated, and Earl knew he was indulging Carlos' kink but damned if it wasn't doing something for him too. What if this was on the radio, what if everyone in town knew Cecil was pumping both their cocks? "Working them _hard_ ," Cecil said, and maybe his voice broke a little there, and Earl groaned, and Carlos shuddered even harder and suddenly came, breaking away from the kiss to gasp for breath.

Earl buried his face into Carlos' shoulder, huffing against the skin, then kissing, then gently biting. Carlos whimpered softly. Cecil's hand slowed, then moved away. "Earl," he said, "I think I'd like to ride you, if you're... _up_ for it."

Earl snorted. "You make me wait this long, you damn well _owe_ me a good riding," he said.

"You'll have to wait even longer," Cecil pointed out.

"Give me the lube," Earl said.

Cecil stripped out of his fringed patent leather bodysuit and settled down onto the chair, sliding forward so that his ass hung off the edge. Earl knelt before him and slung Cecil's right leg over his own left shoulder. Then he drizzled lube over his fingers and set to work opening Cecil up.

"Ahhh," Cecil mewled, tossing his head back. "Agh. Carlos."

Earl glanced at the scientist, who, in a blissful orgasmic haze, was awkwardly fumbling his pants down his legs. He'd never fully undressed. "Take your shoes off first," Earl suggested.

"Oh," Carlos said, "right."

"Then come _here_ ," Cecil demanded. "I need your _mouth_."

Carlos toed off his shoes and hopped out of his pants, then used his boxers to wipe himself down as he approached the chair. Earl was directly in front of Cecil, so Carlos tried to access Cecil from the side, bending awkwardly at the waist to reach him.

"Carlos," Earl chuckled, "I can move over a little." He did so, sliding to the side, spreading Cecil's legs wider in the process. Carlos knelt down beside him and leaned in to lavish attention on Cecil's cock.

Cecil groaned, curling his fingers into Carlos' hair.

"Oh," Earl teased, "does our humble radio host like that?"

"Ugh, I'm going to ride you _so hard_ , Harlan," Cecil hissed.

"You'd better," Earl retorted, slipping in one last finger. "And it looks like you're just about ready. Carlos," he added, "I _really_ don't think Cecil should get to come so soon, given how long he teased us."

Carlos hesitated, the head of Cecil's cock still in his mouth as he looked up at Cecil's face.

Cecil laughed. "Fine. Fine, Harlan. I'll wait. Carlos, you can-- _oooooh_ ," he trailed off, and Earl saw that Carlos' cheeks had hollowed.

"Traitor," Earl said as Cecil's hips spasmed upward and Carlos started swallowing. The scientist sucked and lapped gently at the head of Cecil's cock, leaving it perfectly clean before turning to Earl with a guilty look.

"Sorry," he said, hunching his shoulders in that adorable way of his, "but I just _really_ wanted to make him come."

Earl rolled his eyes. "Incorrigible," he said. "Cecil. You still alive?"

"Ugh," Cecil said dreamily. "Yes? _Oh_ ," and he twitched as Earl worked his fingers deeper.

"Am I just going to have to take you?" Earl asked.

"No. No, I'm fine," Cecil insisted breathily. "Just--just give me a minute."

"I should have set a stopwatch back when you had me up against that wall. I'd like to know exactly how long you're making me wait here."

"Oh, Earl. Always so demanding," Cecil sighed, winking at Carlos.

"Look who's talking!" Earl retorted.

"Carlos," Cecil crooned, "I don't suppose you'd mind shutting him up for a bit?"

Carlos grinned. "Oh no you don't--" Earl started to say, but then Carlos' mouth was exploring his, and oh, yes, he _was_ good at that. Earl curled the fingers of his free hand into the hair at the back of Carlos' neck and closed his eyes and gave in...and he actually felt a little disappointed when, some unfathomable time later, Cecil said, "All right, I'm ready now."

Earl reluctantly drew away from the kiss, breathless. "...couch?" he suggested.

"Couch," Cecil agreed.

Earl rose from the floor and offered Cecil and Carlos each a hand, pulling them to their feet. He couldn't help but kiss Carlos again before leading the two of them by the hands out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Here we go," he said, plopping unceremoniously onto the center of the couch.

Cecil raised an eyebrow at Earl's flagging cock. "I thought you were up for this?" he teased.

"I _was_ , five _years_ ago," Earl growled.

Cecil giggled. "Here, _allow me_ ," he said, and he knelt down and began sucking gently up the length of Earl's shaft.

Earl tipped his head back to find Carlos leaning over the back of the couch, gazing down at him with a smile. "Hi, Earl--" he started to say, but Earl reached up and pulled him into an upside-down kiss. "Mmm," Carlos said instead as Earl licked into his mouth.

Cecil drew himself off Earl's cock with a loud, sucking _pop_. " _There_ ," he said triumphantly.

"You're not finished yet," Earl panted against Carlos' lips.

"No, I suppose not," Cecil replied thoughtfully. Earl couldn't see his face, but he could imagine the lascivious grin. He bounced his hips. "Yes, all right." Earl resumed kissing Carlos as Cecil popped open the lube again and slicked up Earl's erect cock.

When Cecil finally, slowly settled himself down onto Earl, it was all he could do not to explode right then. "Masters of us all, Cecil," he grunted, hands shifting from Carlos' hair to Cecil's hips.

"You like that?" Cecil huffed.

Earl rocked up against him. "As much as you do," he panted.

Cecil propped his arms against the back of the couch for leverage as he began slowly pounding himself down onto Earl's cock.

"Yesssss," Earl hissed. "Fucking _Spire_. Goddamn Glow Cloud--"

" _ALL HAIL_ ," Cecil and Carlos joined him in intoning.

"-- _praise the beams_ \--"

All coherence was lost as Earl's vision went white and he came with a violent shudder, jerking up against Cecil, hands clutching hard at his hips.

As he slowly, gently came back to himself, Earl realized Carlos was kissing him; feebly, he attempted to reciprocate, lips barely even moving. "Ah," he said, because he was incapable of forming actual words.

"Good?" Cecil asked in his most arrogant, of-course-it-was voice.

Earl was too blissed out to care. "Uh huh," he murmured.

"Well. I'm going to pull off now--"

" _No_ ," Earl demanded weakly, throwing his arms around Cecil's chest, "you're staying _right here_." He rolled his head back to look at Carlos. "An' you, c'mere."

Carlos rounded the couch and sat down next to Earl, snuggling up to his side. He leaned over and kissed Cecil on the shoulder.

"...okay," Cecil said, lying back against Earl in defeat, "I _guess_ I can stay here. For now."

Earl tightened his hug, kissing the back of Cecil's neck. "I love you," he said. He turned to Carlos. "I love you."

"I love you," Cecil and Carlos chorused, and Carlos giggled a little, and then they were quiet, and they were all wrapped up in each other, and Earl was content.


End file.
